


4'33

by LampTheLastScene (Corusco)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Fight for the Eight is just plainly...sinful, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corusco/pseuds/LampTheLastScene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>舞台灯光暗下，两人之间重新剩下后台的冷光与粗重的呼吸。锦戸睁大眼睛，看着一滴蓝色的汗水顺着喉结消失在衣领里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	4'33

**Author's Note:**

> 好好好，好好好，FFTE的什么都好，84的什么都好！！！！  
> 就是个小肉渣。

Subaru的独唱时长4分33秒。

“只有4分钟。”锦戸声音有些嘶哑。

安田没空回答；他正致力于将锦戸白色T恤的圆领扯得和自己的衣服一样松垮，然后心满意足地在对方凸起的锁骨上留下一串红色的齿痕。

锦戸最近很忙。先是熬了好几年后乐队逐渐有了固定的听众，粉丝还自主建立了后援团，甚至有唱片公司的人来看live演出，让晚上的活动逐渐丰富起来；再是他白天正经赚房租的销售工作也忽然忙碌起来，搞得他时常来不及吃饭。他比年初时瘦了一大圈，原本健身后练成的肌肉也一并消失，暴露出原本窄小的骨架，就连刚才亲吻锁骨时都有些硌牙——安田觉得自己的形容很有趣，咯咯笑的时候忍不住脑袋晃起来。锦戸的脸被他抹满发胶的金发戳个正着，不由得发出一声不满的哼声，稍微推了推他。

安田软绵绵地笑：“没问题啊，小亮的话4分钟绰绰有余。”

他顺从地跪在锦戸的面前，干脆地拉下豹纹长裤的拉链，将半硬的阴茎从内裤里掏出来。锦戸聪明的脑袋沉浸在自己脸明明被硬得像冰锥的头发戳到却没有生气的结果中有些困惑，又紧接着因为被情人预言4分钟就会缴械而有些不甘。至于他们为什么会在乐队其他成员在舞台左侧休息的时候，找了个借口（“我们去……”“记住不准嗑药！”）躲到右侧舞台的黑色遮光侧幕后双双脱了裤子的谜题暂时也被搁置在一边。

当然现在脱了裤子的只有锦戸一人。他原本想把手放在安田的头顶上，还差几毫米时生硬地停在半空，改按起了后脑。

“你、你呢？这样的话来不及帮你……”他低声问道。

“小亮最好加把油，毕竟我们可是牺牲了抽一根烟的时间在这里做哦。”

安田抬眼看着他笑了笑，并没有回答他的问题。他粉色的舌头在后台用来照明的短波蓝色灯光下像是铺了一层亮片，镶嵌在舌苔中间的银色小钢球闪闪发光，故意伸出来展示给锦戸看似的，绕着硬挺的性器的顶端打转。锦戸闭上眼睛，不得不抓住手边的幕布维持平衡，不然别说4分钟了，能不能坚持到第二次主歌都是问题。

可那根罪恶的舌头了解他的一切：侧面的一根青筋，顶端开闭的小孔，根部与身体连接的那处只要舔到就会让锦戸双腿打颤的小块皮肤。锦戸不敢再拽手上的布，怕最后死法是被千斤重的舞台钢筋砸死，毕竟头破血流和老二还露在外面的死状着实和帅气搭不上边。

安田大概知道他在想什么，主动将锦戸完全勃起后可怖的性器含进嘴里，试图尽快完成这场游戏。即使尺寸是熟悉的大小，全部含进去依旧有些困难：沉甸甸的异物压着舌头，所有言语能力都被剥夺，只剩下最原始的呻吟和尚未被烟草和其他物质摧残的厚重鼻音。锦戸睁开眼便是半仰着的脑袋与湿漉漉的双眼，被迫高扬的脖颈上流着唾液与汗水，嘴被塞满后双颊鼓起，性器的部分摩擦着上颚，再用力挺腰便到了无法言喻的深度。

安田顺从地张大嘴，任锦戸跟着舞台上加快的鼓点一把扯住他的头发，毫无收敛地抽插起来，仿佛人生只要在此刻释放在温暖紧致的口腔里以外就没有其他意义。外头已经响起第二次副歌，安田不得不伸手抓住锦戸的腿，主动迎合着嘴被侵犯的暴力，即使眼泪已经糊了大半根眼线，在脸上留下一道黑色泪痕。

涉谷在外头唱了长达十秒的高音，粉丝尖叫与鼓掌声盖住了锦戸的闷哼。他高潮时来不及警告，一手扣住安田的后脑，另一手钳住下颚，全数射在收缩着的喉咙里。安田毫不犹豫地吞咽下去，在锦戸抽出时还恶意地用舌钉堵住前段的小孔，又收获两股精液。

他笑着伸出舌头给锦戸看，抹在嘴唇上后又悉数舔净。锦戸不得不迅速系好皮带，走到舞台侧翼前方向音效播放师要了好几张纸巾和瓶装水。他先将安田脖颈上湿漉漉的口水和汗液擦干净，再把安田喝剩的水弄湿纸巾，试着帮他抹掉眼睑上晕染的睫毛膏与眼线。

“你不要紧吗？”他低声问道，指了指安田不自然鼓起的胯部。当然现在也没有足够的时间帮男友释放一下积攒的情欲；歌曲已经到了最后的尾声，一分钟不到他们就得重新上场。

“没事。”安田笑着抓过锦戸的手放到拉链处，隔着皮革的触感过于火热与明显，显然之间少了一层布料。

舞台灯光暗下，两人之间重新剩下后台的冷光与粗重的呼吸。锦戸睁大眼睛，看着一滴蓝色的汗水顺着喉结消失在衣领里。

“该上台了，走吧！”

安田牵起他的手，从后侧的幕间穿去台上，像什么都没有发生过似的寻找着地上贴着的定位荧光胶布，唯一昭示方才冒险行径的是因为深喉而嘶哑的嗓音。聚光灯快亮起前的几秒，锦戸忽然一把拉住他，脱下身上的格子外套围在他的腰间，袖管用力打了一个死结。

 

因为高强亮度差，舞台灯亮起后表演者将无法看见台下的任何观众，所以再是充满爱意疯狂的目光，送到台上也只会变成一道由来无法追踪的炙热。

他低头弯起嘴角，以齿咬住拨片，指尖划过琴弦，在高分贝的尖叫声中微微侧首。身边穿着单件白色圆领T恤的男人慌忙收回端视的目光，上前一步握住麦克风。

 

安田朝他吐了吐舌头，舌钉反射着温暖的黄色泛光与舞台上那一道来源确定的炽烈视线。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> *想象中yasu穿的皮裤是苏老师在pv里穿的，所以可能本来就有点小，再加上真空男子……咳，不围起来就要出事了……
> 
>  
> 
> http://howthestoryends.lofter.com  
> http://weibo.com/yuunash


End file.
